There for you
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: A distraught Jade shows up at Beck's RV in the middle of the night seeking a listening ear. What follows are a few realizations about herself and her realtionship with Beck.


**A/N: Since I seem to have stalled out on my other fan fiction projects, I thought this change of pace would help me get back into writing my other stuff. That, and the plot bunnies were biting and this one was begging to be written! **

**This fic is based on 'There for you' by Flyleaf. It's not important to the plot to listen to the song while reading this fic, but it might help set the tone.**

**But anyways, and now for something completely different!**

_

* * *

__Bang..._

_Bang..._

_Bang._

Beck groaned and slowly sat up, wondering what or who was making that noise. He glanced at the clock sitting on the head of his bed. 2 AM. Beck sighed and decided that whoever was knocking on his door warranted his attention if he was to get more than two hours of sleep that night.

He pulled the covers back and made his way toward the door, running a hand through his messy hair and straightening out his pajama pants as he walked. Beck flipped on the nearest light switch, then unlocked the door and opened it, his eyes falling on Jade. He frowned at the distraught look on her face and the redness around her eyes.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Beck asked, before gesturing for her to enter.

"My parents got into a fight again. Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of the night?" Jade replied, her voice strained from crying, as she walked into Beck's RV.

"Sure, no problem. Are your parents going to be okay with it?" Beck asked as he closed the door and walked over to the chair Jade chose to sit in.

Jade rolled her eyes."I honestly don't think they care, they didn't even notice when I snuck out." Beck nodded as he thought.

"You don't usually get this upset over your parents. Is there anything else bothering you?""

Jade sighed. "It's not just my parents, though that's a large part of it. Do you know why I act the way I do?"

Beck thought as he sat on his bed."No. In fact, I don't think it's ever really come up." Jade sighed as if she were bracing herself for a really painful experience.

"It's a defense mechanism that I'm sure developed because of my parents. I can't be hurt by someone if I keep them at arms length." Beck frowned as his mind processed what Jade had said.

"You don't keep me at arms length." Jade looked Beck in the eye, frustration evident in hers.

"Because you managed to sneak past my defenses. You're the only one I can really talk to and not worry about getting my head ripped off." Beck raised an eyebrow.

"you make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"It's not really a good thing. I have to rely on you a lot and I find it very hard to deal with." Beck nodded.

"I can see how that would be difficult for you, you are a little overly independent." Jade glared at Beck, who put his hands up defensively.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Beck asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Yeah, you. I hate how you're always..." Jade stopped, and ran a hand over her face. Beck stood up and walked over to Jade.

"I'm always what?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"You're always there for me, no matter what. I've realized that I really don't deserve you, because I'm never there for you like you are for me; I wish I was." Beck took her hand and guided her to a standing position.

"Don't worry about it." Jade looked puzzled.

"But why would you put up with me like this?"

Beck smiled softly before saying,"Trust me, you're willing to put up with anything for the person you love." For the first time in what seemed like forever Jade smiled.

"I love you too." She said before wrapping her arms around Beck's neck. After a few seconds, Jade pulled back before trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think I might need some sleep." She said as the yawn passed.

Beck nodded before saying,"Good idea. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in a chair or something." Jade wanted to say that she'd take the chair, but suddenly felt too tired to argue and walked up to Beck's bed before getting in it. Beck sat down in the chair Jade had previously occupied and stretched out in it until he was comfortable.

"Goodnight Jade." Beck said softly before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight. Oh, and thanks for everything."

Beck smiled as he said," You're welcome."

Jade smiled and rolled onto her side, feeling as if for once, she was actually safe and everything might actually turn out okay.


End file.
